strange things happen
by marychao
Summary: Bella met Edward one night, but the next morning, when he shows up at her door, she doesn't remember meeting him, but she definitely wants to know him...something unexpected will going to happen...


**Chapter 1**

 **STRANGERS**

I had long lost the notion of the time.

Perhaps it was afternoon. The scorching sun filtered with violence and insistence from a filthy glass of the skylight.

I didn't feel like waking up me, such it was the drunk one of the day before. My ears hummed, my articulations squeaked as wheels of bicycle rusted. I felt an annoying alarm clock play. I found it hard to arouse me from that numbness and lazily I rolling on the mattress.

I understood that it was not the alarm clock, on the contrary, the ringbell. Who was, I didn't have idea of it. I didn't succeed in assembling me, or to think, my mind was destroyed. I crawled with the entangled sheets like a cocoon, I fell three times before reaching the door that waved from how much strong it was the sound of the noise!  
I was able to say a low _Who is_? and I distractedly leaned on me to the handle, than the door it opened and suddenly I recomposed me: a tall, lanky and thin man, was there in front of me, splendid.

Did we exchange there a long glance on the threshold: his was amused, mine some less: that situation seemed me surreal and I was decidedly and reckless but the curiosity had the best, who was that type that didn't have anything of relative, if maybe just a certain pallor?

I did aside me and I let him enter, he hesitated an instant, as uncertain on what to be made, perhaps held back by a fleeting thought but then he comes in, silent. Sinuous and with a regal moving, he snooped here and there, he touched with care some vials of perfume and sniffed the essence of it. Something captured his attention on a dusty shelf but I was not able to gather what it was, the drowsiness held me in hostage.

It seemed not to make a lot of case to me while I was following him, embarrassed, in the patrol. I was on the point to speak when he anticipated me: "So you live here...", leaving me in suspended.

"yes", I shortly sharpened. He turned him and its look penetrated me, I felt it inside, also when it summarily moved him on my body.  
I blushed so much that I bent downward the head, as to hide me and I immediately dramatically regretted having allowed to enter him. I didn't even know his name or from where it originated.

Had he followed me? Would he have hurt me? What did he want from me? My incapability to stay shiny didn't help, the heavy smokes of the alcohol inhibited me, they tenaciously encumbered and they dumbed my poor head. Was as to try to stay in equilibrium on a rotating merry-go-round to a high speed!  
"You Know me...",he continued, with friendly tone and nevertheless but a bit anxious and doubtful.

"Oh, yes?", I said without too conviction. I didn't succeed really to remember! I would certainly have acknowledged his powerful and disarming charm.  
"You should not drink so much, or at least not in a dirty and disreputable place as that of tonight...".

"Uhm uhm..." I did, trying to gather a meaning hidden among the lines.  
"My name is Edward. Yesterday night you were rather...I would say...uninhibited! I don't want to scare you, it's just that... I would have wanted to continue our conversation but you are run away away. I have remained waiting for you for a while...but you have not returned anymore and I owed...I desired to see again you...so...here I am now. "

The breath missed me. I felt the legs tremble...my heart beat and hurt, as I had a nail hammered to the center of my chest and my head it turned more still, it ached while I was looking for a way not to lose behavior.  
I believed to go to fire, with the sheets on! I was so awake, really I was!

I clearly saw him: two great eyes of a kaleidoscopic color, green and blue that melted him in an ultraviolet light, two sparkling lighthouses that scrutinized me, hesitant, looking for an approval, for a sign that delayed to arrive: I had so incredibly lost in the lines of that masculine face, sensual, fierce, framed by a thick mass badly systematized of hair that reflected the warm light of the outside. As wheat they were gilded to the sun, flowing on the top and shorter on the velvety nape as a thick fur, slightly veined of a chestnut coppered. Its lips slightly stuck out, you set as two rubies to the center of a sumptuous jewel. It shut the evident jaws, and the cheeks had blushed as soon as a little. His timid attended turned him into a rapid movement toward the door: "Excuse...I would not have owed...I am really one...".  
"Oh no, don't owe!" I said everything of a breath "I Want to say...yes, you can stay here. Just... please, give me the time to dress me and then I will prepare a coffee...".

"I like the coffee" he lowly said, looking indeed me from under two thick eyebrows that at that time they dyed of dark color its glorious look.  
Well...At least had succeeded in taking time! I raced in bedroom, I wore some short shorts and a canotta and I went me in the kitchen. He had elegantly sat on the edge of a stool, the long tapered legs, wound by a pair of blue jeans they sustained a tonic bust, turned, wound by a thin white t-shirt, ripped, that allowed to glimpse the sensual curves of the shoulders and the breast.  
From his lengthened neck a long and thin gilded chain hung whose pendant reverted inside the shirt, to the center of the chest and he maliciously invited to snoop.  
I realized me that I was staring at him again but he didn't seem irritated, contrarily it reciprocated rather with a warm look, kind but still reserved. Smiles and I prepared with methodic slowness the moka. While coffee went up again plain, the aroma flooded the room: the kitchen was small, as the rest of the rooms, but it was decidedly my preferred zone.  
I lived in an apartment in an old French district, in the heart of a verdant boulevard. I liked to live there, the air of that place it perfumed of juicy roses and chocolate mixed to the variegated small of the road, damp and sharp.  
I wanted to be able to begin an intelligent discussion but I didn't reasonably find anything of proper for that so forbidden meeting, dangerous, scheming and absolutely scandalous!  
While I was looking for the words, he gathered again me to the unprovided one, nervously lifting itself and leaning out to the great window that gave on the small balcony in beaten iron.  
"Nice here...I find fascinating this angle in Paris. From here the sight it is magnificent although is not the best..."

"Thanks, I very also like it. It was the house where my parents lived before I was born. We are transferred there then, mine are separated and I have succeeded in repurchasing this apartment"

"Why here?"

"I love the fresh air that arrives from the Seine in the summer mornings, I like to feel the smell of chocolate that originates some confectionery of forehead...they transport me in distant places, calm."

I spoke and I gesticulated trying to hide my nervousness. Coffee overflowed smoking from the moka that it mumbled, I poured it with care into the cups close to a saucer of colored ceramics in which I had put some biscuits.  
He aroused the look from the window to observe me: his eyes were clear water of source, waves of the ocean, were moors and uncontaminated grasslands. They told of tropical places, sunny and of lustful forests, of glorious histories that I would have wanted to listen to the crackle of the fire or whispered in a cold night in winter.  
I didn't know what he really wanted from me, what kind of thing aroused in him so much interest to follow me up till my house. For which reasons I owed this whole attention? What kind of thing attracted him to me, if it were attraction of which he spoke? And I was not certain a goddess: the conceives to feel alone as a happy person was a sort of mantra, of daily self convincing that had been marginalizing so for a long time, for many months to this part, leaving almost me in a state of perennial apathy. The idea to appear interesting to the eyes of a man didn't even flash me for an instant. Nobody desired to know me, or at least not up to that moment.

And now the two perfect strangers were chatting and perhaps one of the two would be enfeebled of them to few, as fog dissolving itself to the dawn.

I sip the coffee, politely and its look still quadrated me. I felt me pervaded by a strange euphoria as a frenzy to which however didn't know to give a rational explanation. I was vaguely stunned. And he didn't seem to want to go. I swallowed the hot coffee, that gone down as washes down for the throat, turning on me the face of a red steals!  
"Everything well?" Churches him. I made a brief sign of confirmation.  
"My name is Edward."

I looked at him, stunned and amazed from that whole charm contained in a room, I didn't persuade of it. While it was pronouncing his name, his luxurious mouth was an invitation to fall in temptation, to push well over the licit. But as I could think about certain things in a similar situation? Which justification would you it have guaranteed me a reasonable excuse to my lasciviousness? I instinctively brought the hand on the sternum, almost to appease the violent arrhythmia of the heart.  
There was not more nothing that I would have been able to do for stopping animal primordial instincts while the thoughts noisily became entangled in my mind and they were incompatible with the nature of the moment, although they were authentic. While I was trying to set remedy to the internal chaos I saw him coming closer, supply, the face slightly shaded and with an eyebrow slightly lifted: warm and delicate its hand caressed my side, slightly lifting the shirt under which my naked skin trembled shivering to like.  
I felt a heat radiate in the whole body and the breasts to become turgid against his strong and wide breast, that softly he supported. I didn't hesitate, won by a so strong emotional storm and by a so implacable and excessive transport: I passed the hand behind his long neck, while the other on the base of the back, in an iron vice.

Edward gently kissed my left half open mouth: his lips as warm fused honey, floods and soft they insinuated him among mine disclosing them with a soft pressure and tasting the taste. I felt the knees surrender while it was slightly estranging from my face and his great fizzy eyes they returned the image of a face that I didn't recognize as mine, it was new, transfigured.  
No caress ever was more stimulant than Edward reserved to my body: its long fingers explored my forms, holding back my nape to kiss me with great vigor, they flowed as silk on my skin, as soft foams of sea they electrified and teased my senses, grew red hot along my thighs, penetrating my meat and delaying up to set on fire my wonb!  
His warm breath on me provoked shivers and winces, sudden wriggles of pleasure that increased our desire and while he brought its mouth to my ear, engraving me with the accelerated breaths the rhythm of its increasing excitement, I lost almost knowledge till we reached the peak of such a lustful and furious embrace.

Among the arms I welcomed a body that was bound to mine and it didn't abandon it, it didn't allow him to withdraw or to take back breath.

It was a long embrace, fond, genuinely risen by a sincere attraction that had just overwhelmed us. The drops of sweat that its forehead had dampened some locks of hair, that reverted on my cheeks and they drew some abstract lines. Edward supported the forehead on mine, as to look for a reason not to stop, a motive to chain me to him, his greedy mouth still looked for some answers to me. I died from the desire to stop that instant to eternally feel him inside of me. His face, contract in a grimace that almost seemed of pain, held back strong emotions that its eyes didn't know how to hide.

I succeeded in caressing him as soon as, to breathe in his precious breath to taste the sweet aroma, almost familiar. The long shades of our bodies, naked, settled the one to the other in the room, they suggested the arrival of the evening. The sun he was sheltering behind the clouds, swollen and they preannounced a storm while dark quickly appropriated him of its space. Nevertheless we didn't have any intentions to arouse us.

We stayed to the ground so intensely, bewaring us of to almost succeed in reading our thoughts: Edward breathed on my face and with a finger he picked my lips whispering: "You have upset me since the first instant. I have not been able to let you go, not after you had stolen me the soul. I want to say...I am not sure...".

He didn't find the words, so strong it was the emotion " I am not certain to be able to explain you what I have tried, believe me if I tell you that you have entered within me with such a strength, with an unheard of violence. When I have seen you go out of that place you are gone away with all of my rationality. My modesty and my dignity. Who are you?".

While I was looking for a glint of rationality in my head, stunned by that flood of feelings, I didn't even understand of thing was speaking! Void to that point it had sense, I didn't even have certainties anymore me...I would have wanted to be able to reassure him, to be able to cradle his dismay but I didn't do it, I said simply my name: Bella.

He was immediately on my mouth, that kissed with an ardor and with such an impetuousness to make me turn the head, his whirling tongue hooked mine and it held me in a trap, without more breath, without the ability to oppose resistance. The sparkling innocence of its skin had a celestial charm, a sugary flavour, a unbelievable sensuality. With trembling hand, I tried to caress him the abdomen: the muscles in relief created an erotic run, a map rich in details, of signs and tones that conducted to the source of the pleasure. I didn't have time to dwell on thinking as i found myself enclosed in his legs, creadled gently and than his hands whispered to a new burning desire.


End file.
